


Conflict: The Lost Souls

by moominjeolmie



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Crime Scenes, Detective Kim Donghyun, Detectives, Family Life Specialist Jeon Woong, Investigations, M/M, Murder cases, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slice of Life, dongwoong, jinhwi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moominjeolmie/pseuds/moominjeolmie
Summary: Trigger Warning: Mentions child murderAn idle police department is suddenly faced with child murder, which rendered them in need of a consultant. With no applicants for a whole year due to low pay and benefits, plus the fear of working in crime scenes and investigations, Donghyun gets ready to solve them on his own until Woong decides to skip through the doors of the station.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Jeon Woong & Kim Donghyun, Jeon Woong/Kim Donghyun, Jeon Woong/Park Woojin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Conflict: The Lost Souls

A knock.

Two knocks.

A third one.

And then, it became endless.

“Hey, 305!” the loud voice of the apartment owner boomed across the walls. He cups his ears and tries to ignore the voice, but his room just would not cooperate.

“If you cannot pay this month’s rent by next week, don’t be shocked when your things are inside the trash.” A shuffle of feet. And then, it became quiet.

It’s a scam.

When people say that graduating from a prestigious college will open wide and easy opportunities for one to work, do not believe them. Life after college is filled with nothing with emptiness and transition phases. Life after college is never easy. It’s just a scam privileged people spread to boast about how they landed a job easily after college. Life is never fair like that. Life is more often putting on a bear costume too big and hot for you, but you still have to wear because that liter of sweat and tears while inside the costume giving out fliers dictates whether one can eat for the day or not.

The white light from his laptop glares at the whole room before shifting into the mail window.

“ _Dear Mr. Jeon,_

_Greetings from the OK Family Consultancy Services. We have reviewed your resume and your interview records, and we regret to inform you that while we found your credentials and background really impressive and advantageous, we decided to move forward with a more suitable applicant for the position. We hope that you do not take this personally and hope that you will find a job fitting for your assets._

_While we may not take you into our clinic right now, we will take care of and keep your resume in our file cabinet. We will contact you once we have a position available for you. Best wishes._

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Ji_

_Head Consultant_

_OK Family Consultancy Services”_

The cold wooden desk caressed his pale skin while he sits on a pillow. Woong heaves a big sigh as he looks down at his table. Electricity and internet bills, water fees, and the notice of eviction. His eyes move from one paper to another, back to the first paper, and a third cycle before he slumps on the desk. He stares down and sees black, but he can still recognize the faint outlines of varnished wood.

Olive walls, a makeshift bed, a small television, his backpack, and some files. Woong looks around the nothingness around him before he stands up and wears his outdoor slippers and hoodie. He looks at his room one last time before he finally heads out.

“Why would I be worried about having my things inside the trash when none of these are mine.”

The road to the convenience store was comfortably peaceful as Woong’s feet danced against the rough concrete under the black sky. The stars seemed incredibly delighted to see him that they chose to twinkle, capturing the attention of everyone watching them. Cold wind brushed through the male’s sides as they join him on his journey to the white gates as he opened them gently, as if they can be broken any time.

It seemed like heaven. Almost everything around are white. Various mirrors reflected a pale male looking around with glittering eyes as his orbs scan everything around him. The yellow ramen cups politely greeted him as he passed by them as Woong heads straight to red and black packaged noodles. The triangular kimbaps flaunted their green skirts to Woong, hoping to catch his attention, only to put their efforts into waste with the wall Woong’s wallet has built around him.

“That would be 1500 Won”

Woong fishes out 2000 Won from his pocket before he goes back to his ramen, who had just finished getting its boiling water. He takes a pair of chopsticks before propping himself on one of the seats inside the store. He stares, yet again, at his ramen before taking his attention outside. Orange lights blend with white lights from the convenience store, playing a noticeable contrast from inside. The streets are silent except from the shuffling feet of the police officers who had just finished their shift, making the birds sing in joy. The place became their stage, and the empty cars were their audience. It’s like Woong is in theaters: everyone is silent except for the performer and the air conditioner.

“Here is your change.” a lone coin chimes in front of him. He stares at it for a while before letting out a sigh. Woong gets the coin from the table and slides it on the counter.

“Just save this when you need it. You might be 500 Won short during one of your inventories.”

The cashier looks at him with wide eyes before taking off his cap and bowing in front of Woong. The boy mutters a small thanks before looking up.

“Thank you very much,” The boy says before putting his cap back on. “Please hurry back, your noodles will get soggy.”

Woong giggles slightly before turning around. “Don’t worry. I’m used to eating soggy noodles.”

Hot steam rises from the noodles, along with the typical aroma of artificial kimchi stew.

One.

Two

Three.

It’s three pieces of preserved meat this time and it must be his lucky day. He smacks his lips twice before blowing on his noodles.

“Should I try looking for a job online right now? The three pieces of meat must be a good sign.” He said while chewing the noodles and wiping the broth from his lips with a tissue. He jiggles his legs up and down before taking another bite of the noodles and drinking the broth. Woong lets out an exclamation of satisfaction as the broth hits his throat, the savory and thick taste of the kimchi stew still lingering on his mouth. He chews a bit too loudly, mouth slowly forming a smile and his eyes crinkling into crescent moons before feeling his phone from his hoodie pocket.

His fingers expertly navigate through his phone as he eats his ramen with gusto. While sipping the heavenly tasting broth, despite being artificial, his fingers scrolls through the buttons in the job posting app, effectively filtering the postings that would fit his credentials and interests. Woong lets out one last sigh as he puts down the cup and focuses on the phone. Much of the texts in the application are purple, the blue ones being those that he deliberately chose to ignore or one that he knows he cannot do. He knows his limits, and he knows his chances. He’s been doing this for years, after all.

As he scrolls through the application, one blue posting dated a year ago makes his eyebrows meet. _It’s still actively hiring_.

**_Consultant (Juvenile and Domestic Cases)_ **

He clicks on the post with his tongue poking one side of his cheeks. His small eyes suddenly showed their whites for the first time in decades as he clumsily clicks the “Apply” button.

_It’s just in the neighborhood?!_

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

“We’ve got a case.”

Donghyun watches the steam of his cup of coffee before he blows on it. Someone cleared his throat.

“Sir, we’ve got a case.”

A snap of fingers.

“It’s murder.”

His eyes immediately shift left before scoffing. The young detective reaches for his cup of instant coffee, taking note of the faint smell of caramel before taking a sip. The coffee is too hot for his liking. He can feel the slow and gruesome deterioration of some of his taste buds, but the liquid still stays there. He goes for another sip until he finally turns toward the direction of the voices, lifting his feet on his desk.

“Pet murder? Take it to the animal protection office. This is not the right department.”

The lanky officer, silky brown hair just peeking out of his cap, side-eyes the taller beside him and bites his lip with his brows knit upwards, full of contemplation and hesitance. Upon seeing this, the other officer beside him heaves out a sigh as he shakes his head before walking towards the clean table. A few papers are on the organizers and a few notes here and there, but that’s it. That is all there is.

“Yah, Donghyun,” Youngmin says as he snatches the pictures from Daehwi’s hands and tossing them on the detective’s table. “Let’s do our job, shall we? Might as well let the people know that we are useful, and we have work.”

Donghyun lets a chuckle, too mocking for Youngmin’s taste before he faces the latter with a smile everyone in the station has seen so many times already.

“Tell that to me when we have enough people to take a case, Youngmin.” He throws the cup into the trash bin with a flick of his wrist before throwing a fist in the air, exclaiming a hiss of victory and then swiveling on his chair. “We do not even have someone to do the autopsy. We’ve been empty for years. What can the people expect from us?”

He notices it. He notices how Daehwi widens his eyes before his eyes reflected the station being chained with the word “closed” written in red. He notices how Daehwi’s upright stature slowly crumbles into slumped shoulders as the young boy fidgets with his golden badge before going straight to the dusty floor. He notices how Youngmin’s fist slowly curled into a fist, but he knows his friend would not do anything beyond that. Everyone knows the state of the station and it is only a matter of time before they received a stamped letter from the chief himself.

It has been two years. The town used to be bustling with people greeting each other with smiles on their faces, offering each other cooked meals that were “too much” to eat on their own. It used to be colored with neon lights for everyone who wanted to try their luck on some games, on some dates, and in some bars. Some were even trying to score a job in the entertainment industry by suddenly dancing or singing in front of everyone, which the people loved and cherished during that time. Smiles and laughter sweep the streets until nobody noticed the scattered leaves and broken glass. But the ghosts of the past haunt the town up to this date. At first, it was a petty crime. It was just pickpocketing. Then, it became a robbery. And then, it became raids. Until one time, it evolved into murder: a mass murder.

It was then the people lost their trust in the police. Why were the police always late on the scene? Why were they unable to catch most of the criminals? Why were the criminals allowed to leave prison, only to come back again, and then be allowed to bail? Why were there no improvements in town? Why are the funds for the renovation and reconstruction of the town lost? Why are we even paying taxes?

Donghyun was not able to find an answer, and he chooses not to. The people’s questions continue to surround the station, floating in the air, and scaring every hopeful people in the town. Maybe it was because he was not able to do a good job, or he had not led the team well. Maybe, it was the town officials’ fault because everything could have been improved if they had only used the funds right. Was it also the citizen’s fault as their constant blame that resulted in the degradation of performance when they should have been also involved in restoring the town’s reputation and cooperating with everyone instead of being passive? Donghyun still does not understand it and chooses not to. After all, he is also slowly losing his trust in himself.

“You’re tired. I get it. We all are,” Youngmin says as he heaves a sigh everyone on behalf of everyone. “But we have to do this. It’s our job.”

Donghyun drops his feet to the ground, the sound of his leather shoes crunching against the dusty floor bounces across the walls. “What is the use of performing our jobs when everyone and everything is against us? When no one wants to solve this except us? Maybe we do not even want to solve this. Maybe it’s just because it is our job to solve this that is why we have to.”

“It’s a child.”

Suddenly, the cold air was finally allowed to be felt, sending shivers to the spines of those in the station, not that there were much. The once ignored cranky noise of the air conditioner became very noticeable inside the room. The flickering lights now became a bother to everyone, making it harder to read each face in the room. The torn paint scattered around the station watch them silently, holding their breaths with their mouths agape, allowing one to catch a glimpse of the wall’s original color. Silence took her leisure stroll inside the room. She gently caressed each of the officers’ ears until it left a gentle ringing sound in her wake. She took her time inside the room, the first time she was welcomed and recognized.

Daehwi is looking at his daily-shined shoes. Youngmin looks at anywhere but the detective by the table. Donghyun is the same, but this time, standing. His eyes transform into something unclear and quiet only silence can hear and darkness can see.

 _It is a child_.

“Will you call Woojin to do the autopsy?”

“I’ll do it,” Daehwi says, hands quickly grabbing the telephone on his desk and everybody disperses immediately. The air in the room felt extremely heavy that they must give themselves the space they deserve or need, in Donghyun’s case.

He slumps on his chair, ready to close his eyes when he notices the pictures messily tossed on his desk. He fights the bile attempting to leave his mouth alongside his blood rising on top of his head before he carefully inserts them inside a red clear book covered in white bond papers. Daehwi noticed Donghyun’s face getting red but chooses to just check on Donghyun later. He knows what is happening. Everyone inside does. And everyone understands.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Woong dashes through the streets, sweat drenching every inch of his body. The cold air passes through his white shirt that became a see-through wet piece of clothing, but he is too focused to care. He pushes through the fragile glass door and the smell of green onion pancakes immediately welcomes him. His stomach begins to beg for a small piece of the _jeon_ but he chooses to head straight to the bathroom.

“Biiiitcccccchhhh!” He yells, hoping that it is enough to capture the attention of the cooking boy in the kitchen. “I might not be able to help you this lunch and dinner shifts! Sorry!”

Jinyoung stops flipping the pancakes, getting a bottle of sesame oil to drizzle on top of it. “Why? You got part-time?”

He heard the sound of the dipper hitting the pail and the water hitting the ground. “I got a job interview at the police station!”

His hands stop at Woong’s voice, the plate waiting to be grabbed. The sizzles from the pan suddenly became loud in his ears as he looks in the direction of the bathroom. “The police station?”

Shuffling noises are then heard inside the bathroom as Woong finishes his bath. “Yeah, as a consultant?”

“Consultant?”

“Yeah,” Woong says before emerging from the narrow room, hands busy drying his hair. “Apparently, they need someone to consult regarding juvenile and domestic cases.”

“So, you’ll be working with them?”

“If, I pass the interview.” Woong chuckles. “If.”

He observes Woong for a while. Woong sports the typical job seeker attire - white dress shirt, coupled with a black necktie. He is beyond amazed that the shirt still fits his friend perfectly despite buying them for him two years ago. Scratch that, he is beyond amazed that everything still fits perfectly when everything Woong wears right now is from two years ago when they went shopping together for Woong’s first job interview. But the once bright eyes that viewed the world in rose sunglasses are now replaced with orbs that are slowly losing their light. He notices how Woong gazes in the direction of the police station; how his eyes were practically begging him to rest for a while and start again when he is ready. But Jinyoung knows. He knows what Woong’s answer will be. This was not the first time.

“Well, good luck!” He raises both thumbs before morphing them into a heart with his pointing fingers. They laugh together as Woong returns the gesture adding a short, but annoying a _ing~_ at the end.

They talked for a while as the pancake cooks itself on the pan until Woong’s phone alerts him of the time. Woong quickly gathered his belongings, muttered a quick goodbye to Jinyoung as his eyes flash a quick glimpse of a mixture of both panic and uncertainty. The latter watches his friend’s retreating back before turning his attention to his _jeon_.

An unlucky customer might be eating a burnt pancake today.

The rotating ceiling fan graces each of the officers with a gentle kiss of wind as they get ready to start their day. Youngmin and Daehwi had been busy working together since last night for the briefing today, as well as coming up with their own inferences about the case. It’s one of Donghyun’s rules whenever they had a case under his team – they had to come up with their own interpretation of the scene and that no one should have the same idea.

It was taxing at first, but they had been accustomed to it for the past two years. Not only were they able to get possible perspectives of the case, but they also get to exercise their creativity and critical thinking. The atmosphere is still heavy, but it is something all of them can carry. After all, this case was of a child. But the combined strength of the sun outside and the bulbs inside the station are not enough to shed light on the officers’ faces and the case at hand. The murder is very random and there appears to have zero motive based on the pieces of evidence. In fact, the evidence points to nothing at all.

Everyone is so focused that they do not even see a black-haired male enter the station. Even Donghyun, who is so keen on details and has a known for being very observant, missed the presence of the groomed male entering their abode. Woong, noticing that everyone seems to be busy, places a cup of iced coffee on each of the officers’ table before trying to take a peek behind the officer with the widest table. He quickly notices the neon post-its and grimaces on how it reflects the sunlight outside before shifting his eyes onto the pictures with their corresponding notes.

_Wait._

_Huh?_

To him, the notes do not make sense. It seems that everything is very disconnected and out of place. _It seems fake_.

“Have you ever considered those pieces of evidence being fake?”

What he is not prepared for is to be faced with a neatly dressed officer, whose face he cannot even describe because _damn, thank you, lord_. But this _damn, thank you, lord_ guy seems not happy. One of his eyebrows is raised and his face screams full annoyance, in which Woong immediately cowers before bowing his head. Nope, not happy at all.

“Who the fuck are you?”


End file.
